Follow Your Dreams
by Beyondthesky
Summary: Lizzie had returned from Rome, and she already had a record deal. While dealing with her feelings with Gordo, she also have to overcome her fears on stage. She finally decides to follow her dreams and make the impossible come true.


Follow Your Dreams

Author: _Susanna_

Category: Relationship, friendship

Rating: G

Summary: Lizzie had returned from Rome, and she already had a record deal. While dealing with her feelings with Gordo, she also have to overcome her fears on stage. She finally decides to follow her dreams and make the impossible come true. 

Chapter 1- A New Start

It's been almost a week since I got back from Rome, and I still can't believe that I kissed Gordo. Until then I never realised how sweet he is, and how much he gave up for me. I would've never been able to sing on stage if it wasn't for Gordo's confidence in me. I am beginning to realise that I'm starting to like Gordo.

Gordo did say I didn't have to be in Rome, for all this to happen. But before he encouraged me that I could do it, I didn't believe it for myself. I guess everything happens for a reason, but I can't stop thinking about Gordo. He is and always will be my best friend, but there's so many things I didn't notice before, like his adorable smile, and every time he looks at me...

My mind had been drifting off again, and I was interrupted by a phone call.

"Are you Lizzie McGuire?" Someone from the other end was asking me. I bit my lips and answered him.

"Yes, I am." I could hear his voice brighten. "We've been trying to contact you. We saw a video of you singing in Rome, and I was wondering if you'd like to perform here too." The man asked.

I was a little unsure. This is different, but the thought of Gordo's voice made me confident again. He made me believe that anything is possible if I believe in it.

Though I only realised in this past week, that I really loved singing. It had been part of my dream as a child, but I've given it up since forever. "I'm not sure, I want to think about it. Can I call you back?" I asked. I wanted to ask Gordo first.

He left me his name, address and a telephone number.. I had plenty of time to inform Gordo. Gosh I miss him, I know even my feelings for me aren't sorted out yet, I still wanted to talk to him.

One thing I can't believe was how fast this all went, it feels like this all happened yesterday.

Gordo had to go with his parents to another city for three days, I thought it was going to be a perfect time for me to think about stuff, but now I really wished that he was with me. I remember when his lips touched mine, and that single moment, I knew I found where I belonged.

I rummaged into the kitchen, looking for some food. There was a note on the fridge. It was from mom, she was taking Matt somewhere and will be back soon.

I wasn't sure when Gordo was coming back yet, and I was waiting for him to tell me. I heated some bread, that was the best I could do. The house was so silent without Matt running around the place causing trouble.

Gordo had finally called me, he was coming back this afternoon, he said he'd called me already but I must have been talking to the music person when he rang. Gordo wanted to see me as much as I wanted to see him. I was thinking for a moment, how soft his eyes were, when he looked at me. That made me flutter. From now on, it's going to be a new start, for me, Gordo and so many other people in my life.

It was almost three, and Gordo was coming in one hour time. I can't wait. It feels as if he's been gone forever. I needed to tell him what happened in this week

Miranda called me and I told her what's happening. She'll be staying at Mexico city for two more weeks, then she'll be back.

I've never had so much troubles dressing before, but now, it's hard to pick out what I want to wear, and would I look good for him? It's a whole new experience I've never had before. Now I even want to make sure my hair looks okay.

It's time, I was sitting on the benches waiting for him. I know he'll arrive any second now, and it's making me excited, I wonder how I'll react when I see him. Will I hug him? Walk up to him and remain cool or talk to him like I have every other time. But this is different. I reminded myself.

_Oh my Gosh, he's here._ I saw him walking up the footpath, but he hadn't seen me yet. _What am I going to do?_ I panicked, there's only one thing.

"Gordo!" I screamed, there was no way I could control myself any longer. I ran towards him and hugged him. I didn't care what anyone else thought.

I could tell Gordo was happy to see me. His face brightened and his smile was so wide. I needed to tell him about everything.

Chapter 2- Reach For the Stars

Gordo was so happy for me when I told him. He urged me to do it, and don't turn back. He knew how much I loved it. He also promised he'd be at every performance. After the talk with him, I felt so positive. How is he able to lift my spirits so easily?

I didn't even notice, we've been sitting in the park for nearly two hours and mom will be expecting me home, she did say I could bring Gordo anytime. Why not?

"Do you want to come over?" I asked, waiting for his answer. He nodded.

I've decided to ring Dave, the music manager tomorrow. I needed to tell mom and dad though, and see what they think. I could never forget the look on their faces when they heard me in Rome. I couldn't help but smile at them, and wave.

We walked home, and I tugged my hands around him. It was the cool breeze that tickled me. He was hold my hands, and we didn't talk much. I wanted to tell him something, but I'm not quite sure what it is yet. The silence was ringing in my ears, it was deafening. I couldn't think properly. I know that I needed more time, but is Gordo waiting for an answer?

I opened the door, and mom was already waiting for me. She was glad to see Gordo as well. My little brother Matt had already started on his dinner, looks like mom knew that Gordo was coming over.

Gordo sat down next to the table while I moved slightly towards mom.

" I need to talk to you mom." I whispered. We sneaked up to the kitchen. "I got a phone call from Dave, a music manager, he wants me to consider performing." I spoke, I wasn't sure how mom was going to react.

"I am so happy for you, it's a big opportunity, you have to do it." Mom said. She looked so happy. I nodded. "And..."

I was going to tell her that I liked Gordo. But should I? I don't even know how I feel...

"What sweetie?"

"I- I think I like Gordo." I blurted. I could see mom looking at me. Maybe she knew that for a long time now. "Lizzie, I just want you to take care of yourself, and whatever happens, I know you can handle it."

_Wow, _that talk with mom made me feel a lot more sure of myself.

I returned a few minutes later and sat next to Gordo. We were all talking, except for Matt. He was sitting next to the table staring at the food.

"What are you doing Matt?" I asked. He looked tired.

"Maybe you should head up to bed now." I said to my little brother. He looked half stoned, half dead. I almost dragged him up the stairs into his room.

"Wow what happen to Matt today?" I asked.

"He had been digging for gold all day." Dad said, no wonder Matt looked so dirty. Mom gave dad a look then, and I laughed. "You've been helping him having you?" I asked.

Gordo and I start high school soon, and we haven't even prepared for that. Since the last time Gordo went there alone, and I missed him so much, we never mentioned it again.

"Don't forget we have Mrs Ungermyer." I reminded Gordo. He squirmed. "Don't remind me." We all laughed.

"I'm glad she doesn't hate you anymore." I said to Gordo, blushing a little. He looked great! I just couldn't tell him how much I wanted to be with him that moment.

"Yeah, after what happened in Rome, I think she understands us." Gordo replied, giving me a weak smile.

"Gordo, you look amazing!" I blurted, and hoped I didn't look very foolish.

"You too, Lizzie!" He said. I smiled inside, I loved it when he said those things to me.

The afternoon went so fast, and soon, Gordo said he must go, so we said goodbye. He was going to come around as soon as possible, and I had something important to do tomorrow.

Chapter 3- And Fly...

I called Dave the next day, and told him I'd meet him in his office this Wednesday about 10 in the morning. He

would give me some information when I get there. He also said I did very great in Rome. He was impressed with the way I danced and especially my voice. I can't believe it.

Flashback

_I was so nervous, I thought I could get sick anytime, and the moment I saw Gordo, he had done it again. I was on stage, almost frozen, and he saved me. If he didn't almost get kicked off the trip for me, and met Isabella, I would've had another humiliating moment, and worse than my junior high graduation, this time over thousands are watching me._

_But I remember when Isabella walked off the stage, and waved her hand at me. I knew I was alone, until I saw the look on Gordo's face. He told me not to stop, and keep going. So I did, and in the end, I loved it. I was having so much fun and everybody was dancing to the song. _

_That would be the most happiest moment of my life, I have never let myself so lose before, so I didn't know I was so good either._

_The song kinda just flowed through me, and I knew exactly what to do after I saw Gordo's expression. Before that, I never ever thought I could go up in front of all those people._

End of Flashback

Things was almost happening too fast, first with Gordo and my mixed feelings, and also this singing thing. A year ago I would've totally dissed it but now, I've found a new strength I never knew I had.

Dave was a nice guy, he had lots of people helping him. He showed me different things I could do, if I really wanted to, he could record a song for me. I was so excited about this.

In his office, I saw so many machines. Of course I had no idea what they were. Dave explained to me, that those were for recording music. He gave me a piece of paper, it had these places and times.

"If you want, you can choose one time..." Dave told me.

I looked on the sheet. There were so many times, and places I've never heard of. "How do I get there?" I asked.

"We'll have someone picking you up." Dave answered.

I nodded, this was all working out great, I can't wait till Friday, it is going to be a great night, that's wall I can say for now.

I agreed on the Friday night. I wanted my family and Gordo to be there. He also showed me how to make a track, by picking out different demos and listening to them.

By the end of the day, I had learn a lot about the music industry. He gave me a copy of the time, and all I needed to sing was the same one in Rome. _What Dreams are Made of._ I loved that song, it reminds me of where I belonged, and I had somebody to love. Those lyrics were so true.

I couldn't wait to tell Gordo all about it. He must be dying to see me. Dave also gave me a CD of different songs for me to pick out. I was going to be very busy.

By the time I got home, Gordo was waiting for me. I couldn't wait to spill out the story. "So...Are you going to be famous in America?" Gordo asked. I smiled sheepishly. After I told him the whole story, my throat was sore. There were so much to say, about everything I saw and learnt. It was a lot.

I had to ring Miranda and tell her the news. She'd be so excited. Maybe we could sing together, after all she's a fantastic singer too.

"You're going to perform on Saturday? I have to be there." Miranda screamed. I could almost see a picture of her jumping up and down.

"Yes, I'm sorry you can't be here, but I miss you lots." I said. She nodded in agreement. "Me too, but please send me a tape...or photos." I promised Miranda I would, and we hung up.

My life is changing dramatically. Friday was only two days away, and I was thankful school didn't start for another month.

Gordo knocked on my door, and I opened it for him. I also noticed that his hair grew a little longer, the curls were almost hanging below his eyes.

"Are you alright Lizzie?" Gordo asked me. I almost jumped, I've been watching him so much I didn't even know he was standing there for a minute.

"Sorry, let's go."

We sat down together, and for a moment, I looked at him. He was watching me too, and I wanted to kiss him again. I was wondering if Gordo was thinking of the same, I gathered all my courage, and moved closer to him. I finally threw away my doubts, fears and leaned towards him. I felt his lips, and _Oh my gosh._ He's kissing me back now. Gordo was kissing me! I couldn't believe it, he was a good kisser.

When we finally pulled apart, I just looked away, smiling to myself.

He had no words to describe how good it felt. I had to recover from the kiss, it wasn't just a simple kiss, but a real, passionate kiss that could set anyone on fire.

We tried to talk about other things, but it was hard. I couldn't ignore the fact that Gordo kissed me, full on. But what would I say to him? I was still unsure. It takes a lot of courage to tell someone how you feel.

I couldn't stand this any longer, I needed to straighten myself out, so I said to Gordo I needed to go to the bathroom, and dashed out.

A few minutes later, I could her footsteps from downstairs. I washed my face and opened the door. Gordo was still waiting for me, what if he wasn't ready to kiss me like that? I thought. There was nothing I could do, what's done is done. I walked back into my room slowly, but Gordo wasn't there.

"Gordo?" I shouted, there was no answer.

"Honey, Gordo left. He said he'll call you later. What happened?" Mom asked.

"Well, nothing much. I guess he's tired." I lied and went back to my room.

I could understand why he left without saying anything to me, but I also wish I knew how to handle situations like that all the time. Since this paper boy last year, I haven't liked another guy since. And even then Gordo was supporting me. It came to my mind, that day, while I was drowned in misery, he was trying to tell me something. But I was too upset to think about things, but now when I think back, he must have liked me then.

Chapter 4- Complicated Love

I had spent the whole day practising the song. Every time I sang the chorus, I'd think of Gordo. _Why did he run off like that? Does he hate me now?_ I thought to myself.

It was past midday, and still no phone call from Gordo. I wanted to ring him, but I didn't want to make another mistake. God knows how many I've already made now.

_Ring Ring._

I literally jumped up and grabbed the phone. "Gordo?" I called into the receiver.

"It's Miranda." The voice said. "Were you expecting Gordo?" She asked

"No, I wasn't." I replied.

I sank back and signed in relief. "What's up?" Miranda asked, she sounded very cheerful.

"I was just waiting for Gordo's call. I want to tell you something-" I said. I wasn't sure whether to tell Miranda. "Well after Gordo kissed me, I went to the bathroom and he--"

"Wait a minute, Lizzie. Gordo kissed you?" Miranda screamed.

"Yes, but after he just left and I'm kind of afraid, I still don't know exactly how I feel about him." I said.

Miranda made me promise to call her if anything else happen. I said goodbye to her and got off the phone.

About two seconds later, the phone rang again, and this time I thought it was Miranda.

"Miranda, what's wrong?" I asked, but then I knew...It wasn't her.

"This is Gordo."

I trailed off not knowing what to say. "Gordo...I- I was waiting for your call."

"I'm sorry for walking off like that. I guess I was shocked that I- um...I" Gordo was having trouble finding the correct words.

"That's okay, I guess we were both a bit shocked."

"I think we need some time to think about things, so I'll probably see you on Friday night" Gordo suggested, and I paused.

"Right, sure." I answered simply.

After I finished talking to Gordo, I had no more time to waste. It had to be perfect on Friday and I have to practise for it to be good.

I took out a microphone from a draw, and took out my CD. It was a back-track of the songs I'm doing that night, and now was the perfect time to practise.

Gordo was sitting in his room, he couldn't believe what he said. Waiting until Friday was crazy, and it's also going to be hard for him.

All he knew was he wanted this day to end.

These feelings were so complicated for him, and he didn't know how to react anymore. He only hoped that he'd know what to say on Friday, and not freeze up like yesterday.

Chapter 5- Taking a Chance

I was backstage, putting make up on. There were so many people there, and everyone I knew was waiting for me.

"Lizzie, your clothes is right here." I looked around, there was a beautiful top, and a black coloured tight pants. It only took me about 7 minutes, and by the time I came out, they did my hair. It was curled, and put out. I didn't have time to panic right now. I was up in less than five minutes.

I could hear the song on stage. I was next, and I was terrified, happy, excited at once. The music ran through me, the drums were so loud, for a second I could feel my heart beating just as loud.

"Calm down Lizzie." I told myself, and forced the fear to go away.

The music went on for a few more minutes, then I heard a swarm of applause. The moment had finally came…

I waited anxiously.

"And next we have Lizzie McGuire singing _What dreams are made of._" The speakers yelled. Everybody in the background clapped, and I managed to walk on the stage.

There was a microphone on me, and the music began. I tried to look for Gordo, but there wasn't enough time. I had to concentrate on the song.

_Have you ever seen such a beautiful night? I could almost kiss the stars for shining so bright  
When I see you smiling, I go Oh Oh Oh. I would never want to miss this,  
cuz in my heart I know what this is. Hey now, Hey now, This is what dreams are made of  
Hey now, Hey now, This is what dreams are made of, I've got somewhere I belong,  
I've got somebody to love, This is what dreams are made of………  
_  
I kept singing, until the song finished. I didn't know how I went, but I hope it had gone well. I still haven't seen Gordo or my family yet. The lights were blurring my eyes and all I can see is brightness.

After I had finished, there was a roar of clapping and screams. I was so happy. After I bowed, I finally went backstage, and Dave was right there waiting for me.

"Lizzie, congratulations you did well." He shook my hand. "I'd like you to consider making a record. Please come in again soon, and meanwhile, if you like...try writing some songs."

I thanked him and ran off. I needed to find Gordo. Where were they?

I walked into the crowd, and everyone was trying to get my autograph. This must mean people liked it. I tried to push past. Then I heard a familiar sound.

"Lizzie"

It was mom, I saw them. They were quite far away, but I managed to walk there without getting lost in the crowd.

"I am so proud of you." Mom and dad said, both giving me a big hug.

"You were great Lizzie." I couldn't believe those words came out of Matt. I smiled.

"That was awesome." Gordo said. That instant, Gordo looked perfect in everyway. I turned around to face my family. "Mom, dad can I please go sit with Gordo somewhere?" I pleaded. They nodded and agreed.

I ran off with Gordo, and we found a quiet spot to sit.

"That was good." Gordo managed to say. I giggled.

"Thanks Gordo. I couldn't see you back there, but just the thought of you being there made me as confident as I was." I said, that made no sense whatsoever, but it was the way I felt.

I could hear slow music all of a sudden, I laid my head of Gordo's shoulders, that moment, I knew something. I loved him. I didn't want to tell him yet, it may change things, and I didn't want to rush either. But I just knew. Gordo was the one I loved.

"Lizzie?" Gordo said, looking at me.

"yes?" I asked.

"Will you kiss me again?"

I smiled, and leaned closer to him. Before I knew, we were kissing again. This time, it felt better. I didn't want to ever let go of him. I often thought how my life would be without him, and somehow I just couldn't imagine it. Gordo has already become a part of me.

When we pulled apart, I told him about making a CD. He sounded really excited, and told me I should. He also said he wants a signed copy. It was so sweet of him to say that. I remembered what Dave said, write a few songs, that would be even more special.

I had made my decision that night, I was going to make the CD.

Chapter 6- Everything You Are

I stayed home the next day, I wanted to write down my feelings. So with a pen, I scribbled down all my ideas onto an old piece of paper. They looked so messy I could barely recognise my own writings.

_Only Love. _I decided that was a right title. It took me a while to come up with the words, but in the end, I thought it was great. That would be the first song on the CD.

_From heaven beyond, I swear to you_

_My love is all yours, I adore you so_

_A promise to keep, My only love_

_You're sweet and kind, My guardian above_

_These stolen moments, In a ring of fire_

_I must surrender to, My inner desires_

_Reach so close, to find the unexpected_

_Light in your eyes, shows this future_

_With hopes glistening, a heart you captured_

_Feelings that deep, cannot just go away_

_I love you so much, please tell me you'll stay_

_A promise to keep, My only love_

_You're sweet and kind, My guardian above_

_These stolen moments, In a ring of fire_

_I must surrender to, My inner desires_

_Reach so close, to find the unexpected_

After I had finished, I wrote it neatly on another notepad. That song describes my every emotion. I didn't want to tell Gordo about it yet, I wanted to wait for the right time and until it's recorded, then surprise him.

Gordo and I saw each other almost every day. The next day, I was going to see Dave again, and find out about making a record. I couldn't wait until that's done. It would be a whole new experience for me.

I couldn't seem to sleep that night, no matter how many times I've closed my eyes, and tried to drift off, I'd always wake up a few minutes later. _Tomorrow's going to be a big day, and you need rest. _ I told myself.

I took my notebook with me when I went to see Dave again. He was almost waiting for me.

"I bought a few songs with me." I had already written three songs by the time I arrived. He read it and acknowledged them.

"They are all good. I'm going to find some producers and make a tune. Then you'll get the backing track with a demo so you can practise. When you're ready, we can record it..." Dave said.

He opened his draw. "We need at least 12 tracks, so lets start choosing songs." I agreed and we sat down for hours, picking out a good demo.

There were hundreds of songs. I decided to leave _What Dreams are Made of_ on the record. It's my first and only song. I wanted to remember that. By the end of the day, I was so tired, but I've chosen the songs on my record. I had to be back very soon to record them.

As I walked home, I found myself thinking about Gordo again. I wondered if there was something wrong with me. Why is my thoughts constantly on him.

I sat near the bus stop, about fifteen minutes till the next one comes in. I have some time to do nothing. I decided to take the demo CD out and listen to it. Luckily, I had brought my Discman.

Chapter 7- Miranda's Back

The beat of the song was great. I was so lost in the music I didn't even noticed someone was trying to talk to me from behind, until that person started to tug my back.

I was a little annoyed because I couldn't see. "Hey do you mind" I started to say and turned around. My jaw dropped open, and I almost threw my Discman on the floor, because I was so shocked. I just kept staring at the person. She wasn't who I expected.

It was Miranda.

"Oh my gosh Miranda, why are you here?" I squealed and hugged her.

"I was dropped here, I am catching this bus to your house, but I never expected to see you here!" Miranda exclaimed.

"Me too, so tell me all about your trip?" I asked excitedly.

"No no, you tell me about yours first. I'm dying to hear about you and Gordo, and also the performing in Rome."

Even though we do talk on the phone, seeing each other is just not the same. I am so surprised that I saw Miranda, and I'm also happy. I've missed her so much and she'd been gone for a month now.

"Well talk about it when we get home, but I want to show you this." I pulled out the CD with all the demo songs. "Listen to them, this is what I'll be singing."

Miranda heard one song, she promised she'll listen to the rest in the bus. She was so excited for me, and we both screamed. The bus finally came, it was late for at least 10 minutes, but we had heaps of fun screaming. I can't believe I'd been so busy today I totally forgot that Miranda was coming back!

The bus ride home was long, Miranda listened to the songs, one by one. She loved most of them. When we got home, we were tired, and mom said Miranda could stay over.

We were going to talk about lots of things. Or everything. I am so glad Miranda is finally back. At least now I can share my confusing feelings with someone.

Chapter 8- Catching Up

"Seriously? You got mistaken just like that?" Miranda asked. I nodded. It was an incredible story to tell, and Miranda watched me with big brown eyes.

"Yes, and Paolo tried to use me. Of course that time I didn't know, and I believed him. I was going to get up on stage thinking everything was fine, until Gordo showed up with the real Isabella, she looked totally the same with me, and she told me what was really happening." I continued with the story. Miranda just listened.

"At the same time, I was so nervous. But Isabella told me she had a plan. She I followed what I had to do. And it was so funny, you should've heard Paolo's voice. He sounded so bad."

"What happened next?" Miranda managed to ask.

"I was about to run off, but Isabella stopped me, so we both started to sing _What dreams are made of._ And half way through the song, she ran off. This time I was so scared, I was about to run off, but Gordo stopped me. So I had to finish the song. By the end I really loved it."

I poured some drinks for us. All this talking made our voices sore.

"That night I was leaving, Gordo and I went outside, and before I knew it, I kissed him." I finally said it.

Miranda looked at me, and smiled.

"What did he say to you?" She asked me.

I giggled at the memory. "He said, uh-Thanks"

Miranda giggled too. "He must have been nervous then." Then I told her the rest of the story, after I got back.

"I think I really like him Miranda." I finally admitted, this wasn't easy for me to talk about either, I've never really been the out-going person who talked about feelings openly.

"I forgot to tell you something, the night of the music award, I was walking on the red carpet. It was so cool, everyone was taking pictures...and the next thing I knew, I had slipped."

Miranda was laughing a bit, "you slipped?" She asked.

I nodded and let out a laugh.

"When did you slip?" Miranda asked.

"When I was walking on the red carpet. One minute I was waving, and the next, I was on the ground." I confessed.

Miranda put her hands over her mouth.

"Oh my gosh, Lizzie!"

We both laughed. After a few minutes, I spoke again.

"Now it's your turn. Miranda, spill your story." I ordered. We were both lying on the bed, with soft music on the background and eating snacks. It was what we loved doing since the first day of school.

"After me and mom went to Mexico city, we stayed at this hotel for the first three days, and we were swimming nearly every day."

I was eager to listen to Miranda. Her trip sounds like a lot of fun too.

"We then went to a friends place, to live. Mom's friend had a son, and he was about the same age, so we started to hang out..."

"And then?" I asked in thrill.

"We started going out." Miranda finished. I was so totally overwhelmed and happy for her.

"Oh my gosh, this is so great Miranda." I screamed.

"He's still at Mexico City, but his parents said they'll consider him coming around here for a while, and he can join our high school. I can't wait." Miranda yelled.

"So much has happened since last year." Miranda exclaimed.

I nodded.

"We need to promise each other. No matter where we are, or who we're with, we'll always be the best of friends."

I said.

Miranda agreed. "That's what I was going to say."

"Anyway, there's still more to my trip." Miranda continued. "The shops there are amazing. I bought you something." Miranda said, and opened her bag.

I sank back, I forgot to buy Miranda something. But in my mind, I knew exactly the perfect gift.

Miranda took out a top, and some jeans. They looked perfect for me. "Thanks Miranda." I gave her a hug and tried them on.

"I also have photos." Miranda took out her album, there were so many, one with Miranda and her boyfriend Pete, and another one of her in the pool. There were so many different places she's been to.

_Do I have photos? _ I thought to myself. I couldn't remember taking any, then I suddenly remembered. "I know."

I took a box out, from my cupboard. There were photos in there on the night of the Music Awards. Some fans gave me gifts and there's plenty of pictures, one signed.

"You can have that." I said, giving her one of the best pictures. She took it and smiled at me.

"Thanks" Miranda cried. What I remembered of Miranda was she loved singing as well. I knew I had one request to ask Dave. Is to include Miranda in my record.

"Miranda?" I asked.

"Would you like to record a song with me?" I could see the smile on Miranda. "I take that as a YES" Miranda nodded.

I couldn't believe how lucky I was, to have my own CD with my best friend's voice on it too.

We hardly slept at all that night, there was so much to talk about, Matt was banging on the wall, he couldn't sleep because we were so noisy.

Soon, I heard a bang against the wall. "Lizzie, please go to sleep!" He begged. Matt hadn't been mean to me ever since I started the singing. He's actually being very nice by saying _please go to sleep._ A few years ago he would've yelled 'shut up'.

"Okay Matt, sorry!" I called across the room. "Oops, I hope I didn't wake up mom and dad." I whispered, Miranda smiled and nudged me on the shoulder.

We had the best night, and remembered to keep our voices down, for Matt's sake.

Chapter 9- Picture Perfect

Miranda and I didn't wake up until almost midday. She had decided to go through the demo songs and pick out which ones she likes the best.

It was so easy for us to both sing together, now I feel so much better, before I just felt as I'm excluding Miranda, because I was lucky enough to be mistaken as a famous popstar.

While Miranda was in my room, I took the phone and walked outside. I rang Dave's number.

"Hello Dave, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?" He asked.

"I was wondering if my friend Miranda can sing with me in one or two songs, she's a great singer. Do you think she can have one song to herself?" I asked.

"Whoa, wait, you'll need a specialised track for two vocals, and I also need to hear her."

"If she's good?" I asked

"She can..." He answered.

I screamed and ran back. "Miranda, you gotta start practising. If you're good he'll give you a part or a whole song." We both screamed in happiness.

Sure I could remember Miranda singing before, it was a song called _Reflection._ That just gave me an idea. " Miranda, maybe you can sing R_eflection_ again." I suggested. Miranda nodded.

At least we've decided on a song.

It turned out that Miranda was a great match to my voice, that's what Dave said. He agreed that we would sing together. Miranda is so happy, and so am I.

We had to go into the studio today, this would be our first day recording.

"This is Greg, and Kelly, you're also going to work with them too. Now is it possible if you can come in the afternoons, and we'll work on it nighttimes.

"Why at nights?" I asked.

"Because your voice works better." Dave said. He led us to a room, there was a music mixer, and microphones. Also earphones and lots of stands.

"Wow" I whispered to Miranda. "I've always dreamed about this." Miranda gasped and agreed.

I stared into the space, looking at everything in the room. Kelly came to our side, and we put our bags down. "So you're Lizzie and Miranda?" She asked.

"Yes" We both replied.

She told us what everything around the room is, and today we were going to just practising. It had only been about two days, and the instrumental versions of my three songs had been done. They let me hear it, to see if it was good. I loved the tune. It was great.

Miranda and I had a fantastic time there, and we couldn't wait to go back the next day. It was just picture perfect.

I was given a piece of paper, and Greg had told me to write a page on the people I want to thank. This was amazing. I am going to give mom and dad the shock of their lives. Sure they know I'm performing but I haven't told them about the CD yet. I can't wait to see the look on their faces.

That night, I began writing. It wasn't as if I planned it since third grade, those words just came out.

_I want to thank Mom, and Dad. I love you! Thank you for helping me through every moment of my life. I owe it all to you. Also to Miranda, who have been with me since forever, you're the greatest friend anyone could ever have. And also, to Gordo, who is so special to me no lyrics could ever explain. I can finally say it, I love you. Forever and always, I'll be there for you. Thank you for the thousands of ways you showed me to care, and to trust in myself. _

_Thank you to my friends at school, and everyone who is involved making this. Love ya heaps. xXxLizziexXx_

I didn't know if that sounded right, but it was good enough. Maybe I could tell Gordo that before he reads the paper, but I'm not sure yet. I wanted desperately to talk to him, but it had been hard when Miranda was here.

I sat down beside my bed, and folded the paper away. It was late so I decided to go to sleep.

The lights went out, as I laid on the bed, thinking about Gordo.

Chapter 10- I Love You

I finally decided to ring Gordo and ask him to see me. I could feel the nervousness in my voice, but I wasn't going to let that get in the way. Half an hour later, he knocked on the door.

I made sure my hair wasn't messy, and there was no broccoli stuck in my teeth. Then I opened the door.

I asked Gordo to come inside, and I wanted to talk to him.

"How have you been? Sorry Miranda came so that's why I didn't really call you. I thought it would be.." I stuttered.

"Lizzie, nothing have changed, you can invite Miranda when I'm around, and I don't mind her when I'm with you."

I swallowed. The time has come...Should I say it?

"Gordo, I want to tell you something." I said, and put my hand on his shoulder. "Yeah?" He asked.

"You look great today."

I couldn't believe what I said. Why didn't I tell him? He was right there?

"You too." Gordo smiled at me.

"So what have you been up to for the last few days?" asked Gordo.

"Miranda and I went to the studio, it's not long now." I answered.

Gordo sat down near me, and we snuggled close together. I hope Matt doesn't come in now, or else I'll seriously laugh. "Want to watch a movie?" I asked. Gordo agreed and I switched on the TV. He had the remote and was already looking for a tape in my room.

"Please don't say horror, I don't think I'm up for that tonight." I said, while yawning.

"What about that Chainsaw movie?" Gordo smiled. I knew he was joking.

"Gordo!"

"No Lizzie, I wouldn't want to freak you out tonight, let's watch a comedy."

I couldn't believe that was Gordo. He was always crazy about horror movies, me and Miranda use to curl up, and freak out together. There'd be a scream in the middle of the night and everyone would come rushing in. Then I'd smile cheekily and say it's just a horror movie.

Gordo had already started on the chips, and I put any movie on the floor into the VCR. We sat down on the sofa. "Where's your parents?" Gordo asked me.

"They've gone to watch some movie, and they'll be back. Matt is with Melina somewhere." I answered. It was actually a good thing nobody else is around, at least that gives Gordo and me some time to spend alone.

Gordo didn't seem that talkative, maybe there's something on his mind.

"Sorry Gordo, but I didn't say what I wanted to before." I blurted. _What was that? _ A voice cried inside of me. Debating this issue.

"What Lizzie?" he asked.

"I- Didn't mean to say you look good, I mean you do. Don't get me wrong, but it's not what I wanted to say..." I stuttered.

Gordo looked as if he knew what's on my mind.

"I love you Gordo." I blurted, and looked away. I wasn't sure how Gordo was going to react, but I didn't want that to ruin our friendship. "I'm sorry, I should've said it..." I answered in a whisper.

Gordo ran his hands over my cheeks. It felt so perfect, so right.

"I wanted to say the same things, I always knew I loved you from the beginning." Gordo had hugged me closer.

"But nothing ever made sense anymore, I think love is a crazy journey, that no one can understand." I said, slowly reaching to Gordo, finding comfort in him. For the first time, I had admitted their feelings to each other, and that made me feel so much better.

"I want to tell you Lizzie, that I love you, with all my heart, I'll never let you go." Said Gordo. It was good to hear him say that.

"I love you too."

Maybe love isn't that crazy after all, I thought. I never thought of Gordo more than a friend before, he was my best friend, and that was it, but when things happen, they force me to think of him differently. I knew Gordo was serious about this, and he would never intentionally hurt me.

I could hardly believe I had told him, now I had no more secrets to hide, and I could openly talk to Gordo without feeling weird about anything.

"Would you like to come with me to next Saturday's dance?" I asked. Gordo nodded and smiled. "You know I'd go anywhere for you." He answered. That made me smile inside.

Chapter 11- A Perfect Dance

Saturday night had finally come. Mom drove me there, and they were going to dance in another area. I was left alone with Gordo.

"How's my perfect dance partner?" he asked.

"In a perfect mood to dance." I replied. We got into position and started to dance. It was the slow music first. Gordo's eyes shined.

We danced for over 30 minutes, and then took a break.

"That was so fun." I said with a laugh. Gordo said the same things. I was half way talking to Gordo when I heard my name being called. It wasn't from someone in the crowd, but on stage.

"This is a surprise everybody, would Lizzie McGuire please come and sing for us?"

I froze. _How did they know I was going to be there? _I wondered. It made no sense. "Did you tell them?" I asked Gordo. He shook his head.

I quickly ran up on the stage. "Ladies and gentlemen, lets applaud for her."

I could hear a thunder of applause, but I was still confused. The only people I told that I was going to be here is Gordo and Miranda...

_Wait, could it be? Miranda? _ I asked myself. "She's going to sing _Only love" _ for everyone.

I was silent for a second. I knew it must be Miranda. I was actually glad she did that. It must have taken her a while to organise this.

I walked near the microphone..._ A promise to keep, My only love, you're sweet and kind, My guardian above... _

I didn't even realise mom and dad were watching me, with smiles upon their faces. The lights were not that bright, so I could still see a little. After I finished, I decided to say something.

"I know it was my best friend tonight that made this to happen, so I'm going to use this opportunity to say, that this song is for you Gordo. I love you."

I couldn't believe I just said that. I knew everybody was watching me, but I didn't care. As long as I loved Gordo I wouldn't let anyone stop me.

I walked backstage, and I was right. Miranda was waiting for me there, and I gave her the biggest hug. "Thank you I owe you so much."

"You're welcome, just don't forget who's your best friend." She smiled.

I walked back to where Gordo was standing, and he wrapped his arms around me. "Did you know how much that meant to me?" He asked.

"Tell me..." I asked.

"The world..." Gordo replied. "I said that because I meant it, and it's true." I laughed, pulling him into an embrace.

Gordo's eyes met mine, as our gazes locked. I was drawn closer to him, I closed my eyes and waited for the moment.

The music went back to soft, and after we pulled apart, we started to dance again.

Chapter 12- Best Friend's Day

Miranda and I planned a day out, and we were going to a theme park. It will be so exciting and I can't wait.

"Are you ready Liz?" Miranda asked me.

I had gotten dressed at about 7am that morning. "Yep I am." I said to Miranda.

Mom drove me there, and they were going to leave us there for the day and pick us up at about 4pm in the afternoon.

"You kids have fun!" Mom said to us.

"Thanks mom, we'll see you later!" I called back as I waved at her.

After the car left, we stared at each other and screamed.

"Oh my god! Our day!" I cried and hugged Miranda. She was just as happy as I was.

We paid for the tickets and got inside. It was so big we were totally lost in the first half hour.

"Um, Miranda, where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere!" Miranda said, "I don't mind, let's go on a ride or something."

I agreed and we ran towards the roller coaster, it looked very scary and high. I wasn't sure if I wanted to go there. I suddenly remembered I hadn't had breakfast, so I felt a little better.

"C'mon Lizzie, please?" Miranda begged with pleading eyes.

I took a pause, then thought. Why not just have a great day and do something I usually didn't.

"Sure, let's go!" I said. Miranda hopped up and down. "Thank you!"

We arrived in front of the ride, it was high and big, there were two circles and we would go up-side down.

"Let's line up!" Miranda suggested.

We got into the line, it wasn't huge, but we had to watch a action movie before we were allowed to go in.

I stepped on the seats, and pulled the straps around me. It was a terrifying moment.

"Lizzie, you don't look very good." Miranda said. I gave her a shove.

"I'm fine!" I said.

"Everybody got their seat belts on?" The man asked, he came to each one and checked.

I gulped, and felt nervous inside me, I knew this is going to be fun, I had to relax somehow.

"Lizzie, it's going to be alright, calm down, just close your eyes if you get scared."

I nodded, that could be a great idea.

Soon, I heard a loud noise, and it took off. I could feel myself in the air, flying very fast. I kept my eyes closed for almost the whole ride, but by the end, I was almost enjoyed it.

After a while, we got off, and felt a little light-headed.

"Wasn't that fun?" Miranda asked. I nodded, I had to agree with her there, it was kinda fun, and daring.

"Let's go back and do it again!" I suggested.

We lined up again, and this time, I kept my eyes open the whole time, it was less scary and I actually enjoyed it more.

By the end of the day, we had already gone on that same ride about 8 times, and we both loved it. I could feel my feet very sore.

"Ow, my feet!" I said. "I think we gotta sit down!"

Miranda thought it was a great idea, she was tired too.

We found a place where they sold food, and sat down. I had a few coins so I bought Miranda and I a drink and some fries.

"Thanks Lizzie." Miranda said, then lifted her head. "We're not going to that ride again, are we?"

I shook my head. "No!" I cried. "I don't want this food to go waste."

Miranda nodded. "I was just joking!"

There's a lot of gift shops, and we went through all of those. Miranda and I both bought a soft toy, and some souvenirs to take home.

"Ooh, fairy floss!" Miranda cried as she saw a packet.

"Ahh, don't tempt me!" I exclaimed. I loved those, so we both bought a packet.

The rest of the day went by very fast, and soon it was time to go home.

Mom was waiting for us outside, we climbed in and sat down. It felt so great to sit again, our legs were almost broken for walking so long.

"How was your day?" Mom asked.

"Oh my gosh, it had been such a great day, and we had the best time ever." I cried.

Miranda and I both know that this day would be forever remembered.

Chapter 13- When Dreams Come True

The next day, Miranda and I got a phone call from Dave. We didn't have long to go. We were already up to the last three songs, and our journey into making music had been fun. Miranda and I both sang _Till the end of time _and _These Are the Days._

I had given my thank you note to Dave, and he already copied it. We were going to dress up for some photo shoots, our wardrobe was so amazing.

I had even got used to the cameras on me all day! I know I would never treat my friend differently, I'll always love the people I do.

Their CD cover was fixed, it was going to take them a week to process all the information, but it will be out in stores soon. It was hard to believe that I have made a record, and it was going to be out. Dave was going to let me know when it finishes, and I'll have to come back and see if it's all good. He said he'd give us each five copies, and pay us if the sales go good.

"Wow look at it." I screamed, Miranda also did too. We finally saw the CD. It looked so professional. "Congratulations, you worked hard for it." Dave said, handing them the copies, and a piece of paper.

"What's that?" I asked.

"You'll see." Dave answered and smiled. I took them and put it in my bag. Before we left, Dave said that we can wait to see how it goes, and we can continue to make more songs. We both agreed. It was the best experience we could ever get.

The cover looked great, it had a picture of me and Miranda, dressed in this great outfit, and I knew what I had to do next, sign them.

"Are you Lizzie McGuire?" A crowd asked me and Miranda. _Wow that was fast._ I thought. "Uh, yes." I replied shyly.

One girl handed me a photograph and a pen. I knew what she wanted.

"Aw you're so sweet!" I said to her, and signed the photo. "Thanks for this!"

She ran off, very happy. I was glad to say something nice to someone, that always made me feel better as well.

Soon, Miranda and I continued to go home.

After I arrived home, I gave a copy of our CD to mom and dad. They were almost screaming, in happiness. "Lizzie! We are truly proud of you." My mom said.

"Wow Lizzie! Congratulations!" Dad said proudly.

"Thank you. Just wait until you listen to it, and read the cover." I said. They immediately ripped open the plastic wrapper and read it. They looked at me, with tears in their eyes, they hugged me. "I'm glad you like it." I said, hugging them back.

I left them and ran to Gordo's house. I wasn't sure what to say to him, but I knew I was very excited.

"Gordo, open the door." I yelled. He did, and I put my arms around him immediately. "That's for you!" I held my CD in front of Gordo. He looked at it in amazement.

"This is truly a dream come true." I said, holding my own copy. "It's because you followed it." Gordo answered. He was right, about this, I knew. It might have been tiring, but lots of fun.

We sat down together, and played the songs. They sounded very good, and well mixed. The recordings weren't as simple as it seemed, but it all turned out good.

"We did it!" I cried, loudly and held onto Gordo's hands tightly.

"Lizzie, YOU did it!" Gordo said, and his face beamed. I didn't even need to think about it this time, I kissed him, with all my strength.

After Gordo read the page, he put it back, gently.

"You know I'm going to keep this until we're 100 years old" He joked. I looked horrified. "I love you too." Gordo whispered to me.

Chapter 14- From the Heart

Every day is so hectic now, Dave made me and Miranda do lots of performances all over the city, and we did.

Although every time me and Miranda went, I always dragged Gordo with me. He never got sick of watching us.

By the end of the week, Gordo was very impressed with the way I sang in each location. I met lots of people around my age, who bought the CD. It had been so great.

I suddenly thought about the time when I worked at the Digital Beam, I was bossed around very badly, and the people there were mean, but this was just different. People had responded all in a god way, and so far she had not been in a bad situation yet.

"I wonder if Kate would ever talk to you!" Gordo said.

I almost froze, how could I forget about Kate! I must be very silly to, I remember the time when Kate helped me, she was a nice person at heart, and I knew it.

I searched in my diary for Kate's phone number, I wanted to call her just to say thanks.

Soon, I found it. I held my breath for a few seconds, and dialled the number. The silence was almost killing me.

"Hello?" Kate said over the phone. I breathed.

"Hey, Kate! It's Lizzie!" I said.

"Oh my gosh, Lizzie! How are you?" Kate cried. I got a little surprise from that, because I didn't know how Kate was going to react.

"I'm good thanks!" I finally replied.

"I got your CD, I loved it! You and Miranda are great singers. I'm really glad it worked out for you!" Kate said in excitement.

"Uh, I don't know what to say! Thanks Kate." I managed to say. There was a silence, then Kate spoke again.

"Lizzie, can we please be friends? I know I've been mean, and this time I really mean it. I don't know what happened to me these years, and I'm not saying that just because you're going famous, I do really want to be your friend."

Kate's words were really nice. "I'm glad I my friend back!" I said loudly.

I could hear Kate scream over the phone. "Can I get an autograph?" She asked.

"Of course! Do you want to come over one day?"

"Yeah! When?"

We made a time to meet, and I was so glad Kate was my friend again. I didn't admit this before, but I missed Kate. I couldn't believe she was so supportive, but then I remembered she helped me in Rome.

"So, how are you going?" I asked.

"Great, Lizzie, you have no idea how many times I've listened to that CD. They're all great songs!" She exclaimed.

"I'm glad you like it!" I said, then thought for a moment. "Kate, you haven't told me, how are you and Ethan?"

I could tell that Kate had blushed, I was very happy for Gordo and her.

"So…?" I asked.

"Um, we've been going out for the past month." Kate said. "Lizzie, you're not mad are you? I mean you used to like Ethan."

I thought for a second, and remembered. All the times we fought over him, and acted like children.

"Kate, I'm not mad at all. I don't like him that way anymore. Actually, I have been going out with Gordo."

"What? You have?" Kate exclaimed.

"Yep."

"That's great!"

There's one question I've been wanting to ask Kate, but I wasn't sure if I would.

"Uh, Kate." I said.

"Yeah?"

"So, what's been.. I mean.. are you and Claire…?" I stuttered.

"Oh, her? I didn't really think she was a very good friend, so I stopped hanging out with her. I'd rather be nice, because I know there's rewards for that."

I felt good for Kate. "I like the nicer you!"

We talked for about an hour, and hung up. My ears were so sore afterwards. I was happy that everything worked out great.

I then called Miranda to tell her, she was glad for me and Kate, she also promised to try and be friends with Kate.

I was so happy that everything worked out so good.

As for Gordo, I love him. I know we'll always have that special friendship, but we also experienced a new relationship.

Some days, I felt like the luckiest girl alive. I knew I didn't need fame to keep me happy, but I knew I could never live without my friends, family and love.

**The End**


End file.
